Romeo Juliet
by desire broken
Summary: reup
1. Romeo Juliet

Title: Romeo & Juliet

Disclaimer: I didn't write Kill me, Kiss me… If I did I would be very proud of it! It's a very good story with a very interesting plot!

Romeo & Juliet

On Friday, Jung-woo had finally been informed that the boys were performing a modernized play of Romeo & Juliet. He classmate all snickered in front of the class while passing around the cast sheet. Finally, it reached him and he scrolled down to his name.

"_Jung-Woo…………………………………………………………Juliet Capulet"_

Jung-Woo's expression went from so-so to completely depressed as he passed the sheet to his neighbor, Kun Kang. He let out a heavy sigh before hearing Kun chucking to himself. He looked over with a _what?_ expression on his face.

Kun smiled and walks the two feet to Jung's desk and sat on it leaning closes to him so, that their conversation couldn't be heard. "well, fair Juliet, I am your Romeo." Jung's eyes widened extremely as he stared into Kun's eyes. He took the cast list from Kun and looked down to his name.

"_Jung-Woo………………………………………………………Juliet Capulet_

_Kun Kang………………………………………………………__**Romeo Montague**__"_

Jung sighed heavily, "Why do they have to do a romance play for any how?" Kun Kang just smiled listening to him bicker over such a trivial matter. "I mean we're _guys_, for crying out loud! We're supposed to have sports competitions or superiority fight (which they do), but now we have to deal with this..." Jung-Woo continued on while Kun sat on his desk listening to him.

Jung looked over after about thirty minutes of ranting and saw Kun still sitting in the same spot on his desk. "What is it Kun?" He asked almost sounding too girlish himself to match his looks. Kun smiled and leaned back on his palms. "Just watching a pretty girl fume on about a play; you know, they won't change their minds once they've decided the characters."

Jung let out an I know sigh and started to release some of the anger he let build up inside himself. Kun leaned close enough to Jung; their lips almost touching. "Well, fair lady, would you like to rehearse the play at my house today after school?" Kun's eyes were focused on Jung's.

He watched as Jung nodded, probably still in shock, the yes reply. He grinned widely a Jung. "Then, I'll wait for you after school by the entrance.." with that Kun stood and slide back into his desk.

Jung-woo had the rest of the day to go over the question in his head. Its just rehearsal he told himself repeated the through his class, only rehearsal. He would slack off in class thinking about what would happen, when he remembered Kun was straight. "Phew!" he let the relief out loud and clear. The teacher looked back at him and growled.

P.S. please rate me… if you want you can e-mail me and tell me what to work on


	2. Tea House

Title: Romeo + Juliet (Chapter 2)

Disclaimer: I didn't write Kill me, Kiss me… If I did I would be very proud of it! It's a very good story with a very interesting plot!

Tea House

At the end of the day, Jung saw Kun waiting for him by the entrance just as he had promised. Jung looked at all the exits to the school; he couldn't find one way to get out of school without passing Kun. He sighed realizing he made the promise and there was no way to get out of it. He changed out of his school shoes and walked the distance to the front gate to meet Kun.

Kun looked at him, an irritable mood registered as he saw Jung; he stepped forward from his leaning position and stretched some. "What the hell took you so long to get done?" he growled at Jung. Jung stepped forward ready to strike back. "What are you so mad about? You're the one who waited out here in the sun for me! You should only be mad at yourself."

Kun sighed, "Whatever Juliet lets just get going." Jung flushed a bright pink. "That's- " he started to reply when Kun cut him off. "I didn't mean anything by it, so don't fight with me about it." Jung nodded and continued following Kun down the road to his house. On the way, they passed an old run-down tea shop. Jung stopped and examined the old ruins.

"I love ruins… can we just look inside? Just for a little bit? Please, please…PLEASE!" Jung asked while tugging on Kun's shirt sleeve consistently. "Oh alright already!" He took Jung's hand in his and led him in through the entrance. Jung pulled his hand away, but Kun's grip tightened every time he tried to get away. Jung finally got tired of not being able to get free and just went along with it.

Jung marveled at the shell of the old tea house, "Wow!" he exclaimed. Kun looked back at him and smirked while still leading him through the tea house. He looked around and tried to figure out Jung's fascination with old building, but kept drawing a blank. "Hey Jung, what is it about this place that is so amazing?" he turned to look back at Jung and realized he wasn't there, but his bag was.

"Dang!" he shouted examining the area. "Jung? Hey Jung?" He started to worry, retracing his steps throughout the whole tea house. The roof was starting to collapse on him! He started to panic, "JUNG? JUNG ARE YOU IN HERE?" he ran past several rooms before he came to the last one where he found Jung lying on the floor.

He kneeled by Jung and shook him consistently, "Jung? Jung, wake up! This is no place to sleep!"

Jung blinked his eyes open, "Yes?"

"What are you doing lying on the floor of this old tea house for! It's about to come down on us!"

Jung nodded and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, yeah… just stop yelling."

Kun helped Jung stand then grasped him by his neck, holding onto him enough to know if he has him or not, then led him back to their stuff. Jung bent down and grabbed up his stuff; he handed Kun his stuff and they were almost out the door when they heard a **BOOM**! The roof had crashed down in front of the door. There was only two ways out… and that was through the garden in the back or the window they had just past. So, they went for the window… it was closer and Jung was still waking up from his nap, anyways.

Kun literally threw Jung out the window then climbed out himself. Just as Kun touched the ground the whole tea house had collapsed in on itself. He looked at Jung then back at the tea house in astonishment. Then he stood and his anger got the best of him. "WE are never going anywhere you want to go EVER, and I mean ever again. You got that Jung-Woo Im?"

Jung sat there nodding, still taking in his anger, then finally spoke. "Yes, Romeo… I understand." He stood and they continued on down the road to Kun's mansion.

**Thirty minutes later… **

An elderly man answered the door to an exquisite mansion behind a magnificent garden. Jung was in awe at how amazingly beautiful the whole atmosphere was around the mansion. "Hello Master Kang. Ah, I see you have brought a guest… shall, I take your stuff, sir?" Jung looked from the man to Kun. "Should I?" he asked in almost a whisper. Kun nodded handing his and Jung's stuff to the man and then walking inside the house.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

P.S. please rate me… if you want you can e-mail me and tell me what to work on


	3. Rehearsal

Title: Romeo + Juliet (Chapter 3)

Disclaimer: I didn't write Kill me, Kiss me… If I did I would be very proud of it! It's a very good story with a very interesting plot!

Rehearsal

The walked up the stairs and turned left heading towards the east wing. Kun's door was the third from the last on the right side of the hall. They both entered only carrying their copies of the play that had, had their roles highlighted. Jung immediately looked around the room and was in awe at its dimension. He scanned the room and found himself stopping at the king size bed, freshly made.

Kun followed his gaze to the bed and smirked, "It's very comfortable, would you like to see?" He waited for Jung to respond. Jung smiled widely, "Can I?" he walked to the bed at a quick pace. Kun followed him a foot or two behind, when he got close enough he hoisted Jung up and laid him on the bed. Jung was ecstatic, and sleepy too, he stretched out and closed his eyes.

Kun watched Jung then remembered they were supposed to be studying, "Hey Jung, get up! We have to rehearse…" Jung looked at him and growled, "Alright, alright Mr. Bossy." He jumped off the bed and sat at the foot board. Then, he opened his book to act 1 scene 7.

"Are we practicing the parts we're both in or all the parts we're in… even if we're both not in them?" Jung asked seeming already bored with the duty at hand.

"We will only rehearse the parts that we're both in… I wouldn't want to bore you anymore than necessary."

"Awesome! So, then we'll study our separate parts alone then, right?"

"Of 'course, now lets rehearse!" Kun starts...

K - "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight, For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." **Tybalt & Lord Capulet's Conversation** "If I profane with my unworthiest handThis holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

J – "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this,  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

K – "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

J – "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

K – "O, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray: Grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

J – "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

K – "Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. _**kisses Jung**_ Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

Jung glared at Kun, "You could've atleast warned me you were going to actually kiss me!" He pouted waiting for an answer from Kun. Kun smiled and look at him, "I'm sorry, I was too into the play, I guess. I wouldn't do it unless the situation called for it." Jung sighed, "Whatever! Next time just warn me!" Kun nodded and they went back to the script.

J – "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

K – "Sin from my lips? O, trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." _kisses Jung again_

J – _**goes along with it**_ "You kiss by th' book." Nurse interupts and Juliet goes with her

They both flip to Act 2 Scence 9.

K – "He jests at scars that never felt a wound." **Juliet enters at the window** "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious, It is my lady. O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!"

J – "Ay me!"

K- "She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel."

J – "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name.  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love."

K – _**whispers**_ "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

J – _**continued**_ "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owe.Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself."

K – "I take thee at they word. Call me but Love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Jung sighs, "Can we eat dinner now? I'm starving!" Kun chuckled, "You so funny, but sure… lets go eat dinner." Jung smiled and stood then helped Kun up. Kun blinked some before taking his hand. "You're acting more like you character every minute!" he laughed whole heartedly. Jung turned a scarlet red, "So what? I don't care if I act girly! Atleast I'm comfortable… are you?"

"Yes, right now, I am very comfortable acting like myself…" He smiled and leaned forward to Jung. Jung pulled away, "Yuk, what do you think you're doing Kun? We're not rehearsing right now!" Kun sighed and started walking to the dining room. He thought about how he couldn't control himself from kissing Jung and sighed, barely touching his food.

P.S. please rate me… if you want you can e-mail me and tell me what to work on


	4. One Last Rehearsal

Title: Romeo + Juliet (Chapter 4)

Disclaimer: I didn't write Kill me, Kiss me… If I did I would be very proud of it! It's a very good story with a very interesting plot!

One Last Rehearsal

The next day Jung woke with a horrible feeling in his stomach as if he'd done something wrong. He looked to his side and saw Kun lying next to him; he flushed a light pink… he had spent the night at Kun's house! He hit his head while thinking stupid, stupid, stupid! Why was I dumb enough to stay overnight?

Kun blinked his eyes open and saw Jung hitting himself. He reached out and grabbed his hands, "Stop that, you're going to bruise if you keep torturing yourself like that! Besides, I didn't take advantage of you…" he smirked looking into Jung's eyes. Jung flushed a deeper pink… he, he didn't what? Oh god! I knew I should have gone home after dinner!

Jung quickly tried to get out of the bed but couldn't… Kun had his arm around his waist! He looked to him, "Can I get dressed?" he asked with a pinch of anger in his voice. Kun nodded letting him go, "You can borrow some of my clothes… I have some that may fit you…" The elderly man came in just as Jung stepped out of the bed in only his boxers. He went right back in the bed to cover himself, then he noticed the man carrying their breakfast. "Good morning Lord Kang, where would you like your breakfast?" Kun nodded to the little table by the window.

The man laid the food down, bowed and was on his way out the door before Jung knew it. He jumped out of the bed and looked for some clothes that would fit him. Kun sighed and walked over to the breakfast that was basking in the sunlight of the beautiful day. Jung came back in Kun's army cargo pants, a white long sleeve shirt which was covered by another shirt that was blue and had print that said "What do I care what you think?" Kun looked him up and down then smiled.

"I see you found something that fits you to your liking," he smiled wider watching Jung turned another shade of pink. "I like this… you have a lot of cool clothes, why don't you wear them?" he asked looking Kun in the eyes as he went to sit next to him to eat breakfast. Kun sighed, "Those are my lay-around the house clothes, but I'm glad that you like them… you can keep them if you want." Jung nodded some while shoveling the breakfast into his mouth, he was hungry.

Kun looked at him, "Don't you think you should eat slower? If you don't you'll get –" before he could finish his sentence he heard Jung hiccup. "Hic, so what? hic, it's not like anyone cares about, hic, a spasm in my dia-hic-pram any ways." Kun laughed watching Jung eat his food between hiccups, of course, more slowly now. "You're a ham Jung, you know that?" he asked still watching Jung.

Jung shrugged, "I guess…" Kun smiled then stood and headed to his closet to get dressed. They both finished and hour before school started, they would go through their day then go to their homes and practice the play, verbatim.

After about three weeks the play was coming up, the parent organizations had made the costumes and were putting the finishing touched on the scenery. Jung and Kun were polishing the lines they were still having trouble on; they would practice between classes and during lunch. During the last class of the day Kun approached Jung, "Would you like to practice at my house one last time before the play?" Jung looked up from his book and nodded. "That would be great!"

Kun once again waited for Jung by the entrance. Jung walked out to him this time without having any qualms with himself about anything that might happen, if anything did he believed he could handle it. Kun looked at him, "Ready to go?" he watched Jung nod. He grabbed his hand and they walked off down the street together; after a mile or two they passed the old tea house ruins again, "Too bad, that was a nice place to hide when I was little…" Jung looked at Kun in amazement.

Kun was sharing apart of himself with Jung, "Kun, that's the first time I've heard this…" he looked into Kun's eyes. Kun smiled, "That's not the only thing I want to share with you, I want to share everything with you… just not until the right moment." Jung once again flushed a deep pink.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Kun's house, looking at each other every now-and-then. The old man smiled when he saw the young master with Jung, "Welcome home Master Kang, may I take your and Lord Im's stuff?" he nodded and took Jung's stuff from him; including the play. "Wait Kun, we're going to need-" Kun covered Jung's lips with his hand.

"We don't need them, if you've been practicing faithfully you shouldn't need it," Jung nodded. Kun then grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs and back to his room; closing the door behind them and locking it. Jung watched him do so… Uh oh! he's going to try something… Kun looked at Jung and smiled, "Now, where would you like to practice? On the bed? Over by the window?" Jung started to back away some; he had a sick feeling in his stomach that Kun was up to something.

Kun advanced on him, pushing his weight against Jung, "Well, where would you like to practice, hmm?" Jung's eyes widen as he felts his back grace the wall, "Umm… how about…" before he could finish his sentence Kun had his lips covering Jung's, kissing him forcefully and passionately. Jung was swept away into an environment of passion and desire. He was pulled in by Kun's pull, he kissed back allowing his arms to wrap around Kun's neck.

Kun started to slide his hand up Jung's shirt when Jung pulled away. "We shouldn't be doing this! We have only the rest of today to nail these lines! Why are you doing this now!" Kun recoiled and let out a soft sigh, "I'm sorry Jung, I couldn't help it… You do this to me and I can't control myself." Jung nodded, "Is this why you wanted me to come over to your house today? So, you could make out with me?" he stared hard into Kun's eyes, as if he were searching his brain for the answer.

Kun tried to smile, "No, I really did want to practice…" Jung took his hand, "Then, let's practice," he led him over to the table and started where they left off their last practice together.

J – "Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

K- "Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

J – "How came'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

K – "With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls, For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do, that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me."

J – "If they do see thee, they will murder thee!"

K – "Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye. Than twenty of their swords! Look thou but sweet, And I am proof against their enmity."

J – "I would not for the world they saw thee here."

K – "I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes, sight And but thou love me, let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate Than death proroguèd, wanting of thy love."

J – "By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"

K – "By love, who first did prompt me to inquire. He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes."

Kun stopped and looked at Jung, Jung looked back. "What is it?" Jung asked shyly, "Is there something on my face?" Kun smiled, "Yes," and leaned forward and kissed Jung again, this time Jung didn't pull away. He put his whole heart into the kiss and didn't think twice about it.

P.S. please rate me… if you want you can e-mail me and tell me what to work on


	5. The Show

Title: Romeo + Juliet (Chapter 5)

Disclaimer: I didn't write 'Kill me, Kiss me'

Author note: I am continuing my story, just under a different pen-name. I forgot the e-mail addy I used for the "SamBoney" pen-name, so I'm finishing it under this one. Hope you like it!! (definite OOC & maybe some over summarization)

-----The Show

It came as no surprise to Kun that Jung would feel uneasy doing the play in front of the entire school. There was a lot of controversy to the fact that none of the students actually wanted to participate in the play. The only two who seemed fully prepared were Jung and Kun. As the day seemed to pass and the show time coming soon, everyone gathered together to do one last dress rehearsal.

"Hey Jung! Watch out!!" yelled one of the tech students as a light fell from the ceiling where it originally hung. Jung looked up and was pushed aside before he could register himself about to be hit by the 25lbs. light. He looked to his rescuer and saw Kung breathing raggedly while looking back at him. "Kun… why – are you alright?" Kun Kang laughed softly, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?? You almost got hit by a light Jung, do you not realize that?" Jung looked from him to the light then all the kids around them and panic showed on his face, finally. The realization hit him full force. He scrambled to sit up and catch his breath, "Kun… Thank you sooo much!" without even thinking, he threw his arms around the boy and wept silently.

Kun smiled at their classmates and stood pulling Jung up with him. "I'll just take him backstage so he can relax a little," he said to the group that surrounded them. He picked Jung up, princess like, and walked him backstage telling himself the whole time that they won't start whispering about him carrying him like this. Once backstage, Jung was thrown down on a prop bed and was being held by Kun's hands. "Jung calm down some, okay? I need you to calm down or you'll have a panic attack…" Jung nodded some before steadying his breathing and glancing up at the other boy. "I'm sorry I freaked out after you saved me from being flattened. I just had the image of me being squished into a pancake and forgot that you had saved me… I… I'm sorry Kun." Kun nodded and looked at Jung with a look of half fear and love. "Maybe we should ask the teachers to call off the show… I don't want you to get hurt-" before Kung could finish his sentence Jung had pulled him down by his collar and was kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks, but I don't think they would even consider stopping the production just because of a little stage accident and a couple of frightened teenagers." Kung frowned at the boy who had just kissed him, "You only kissed me so I wouldn't argue with you, didn't you?" Jung's cheeks flushed a soft pink color then he looked away. "I guess you're mad at me now then… I just didn't want you to get worked up over something that probably wouldn't happen." Kung smiled some then sighed, "I'm not mad at all… That was the first time you kissed me on your own. I think I'm starting to like playing the 'good guy'." He chuckled some at his statement. Jung scowled at the boy, "What's so fortunate about being the 'good guy'?" Kun smirked, "Don't get your panties in a bunch… all I meant was I never dreamt that you of all people would concede and kiss me without being kissed first." Jung glowered at the other boy and stood so abruptly that Kun fell backwards, "Are you trying to say I'm easy? Guess what? I don't EVER want to speak to you again…" he stormed out of the room leaving Kun stunned by his anger.

Kun looked around the empty room with a lazy half acknowledging gaze. He had just been yelled at by the person he loved, Jung thought he was implying that he was easy. Kun sunk into his emotions and let them play across his face as he headed outside to think about what he had told Jung. By chance, as he glanced up, he saw Jung sitting under a tree close by talking with another classmate. He walked up hesitantly, but wanted to let Jung know the truth. "Jung," he whispered at first. "Hey, Jung can we talk?" he asked more confidently until he saw the classmate kiss Jung on the mouth. Kun fell back, but caught himself before he fell. Jung pulled away shocked by the classmate's actions and hearing Kun's voice. He approached Kun slowly, "Kun… Kun are you okay?" Kun looked from Jung to the boy and stood quickly, his eyes filled with hatred for the boy. "Who are you? Why were you kissing Jung? He's mi- He's my friend!" the boy smirked at Kun, "Why Mr. fashion model.. what's wrong? Afraid of a little competition?? Oh, and don't pretend you don't know who I am Kang Kun. You've known me since we were kids, you just haven't seen me in a long time."

Kun squinted at the boy trying to place his face, "…Kai" the boy smiled, "Awe… you remembered my name."

-----End

I know it was short…

Hope you liked it! And yes there will be a final chapter. Sorry about the switching of the names thing. I hope y'all liked it. REVIEW please!


End file.
